


Feudal Fairy Tale

by fujimore



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujimore/pseuds/fujimore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bruce sells his body but his heart was always his own. </p><p>Or at least it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feudal Fairy Tale

Once upon a time in a land far, far away there lived a lovely little boy with fair skin, bright blue eyes, and thick dark hair. He was a child loved by everyone around him, for he still had an innocence that many had lost growing up. They wanted nothing more than to let that boy keep his innocence for as long as he could.

Unfortunately, everyone has to grow up at some point.

The boy was from a wealthy family and despite their riches, the Waynes were known to be generous and kind throughout the land. Whenever there was a drought or flood, the Waynes were always the first to offer their assistance in any way they could whether it be money or manpower to help others.

The boy had learned from his parents to be good and kind to people for many are not as fortunate as him to have caring parents and want not for food or shelter. It was a tragic day when Martha and Thomas Wayne were traveling through the woods in their carriage with their young son when they were attacked by bandits. The borders had grown restless in the recent years with the neighboring country ever since their crown prince went missing. Ruffians would take advantage of the dispute between the two countries and incite further confusion and discord by attacking areas close to the border.

Poor Bruce witnessed his parents slaughtered in front of him for a few material possessions. The men spared him for reasons he did not know. Perhaps even murderers have a soft spot for orphans or a power from beyond had caused them to have a sudden change of heart. Nevertheless, the boy was spared and left to his own devices. He cried over his parents' bodies long after it had cooled and the sun had set. By nightfall, the wood had grown sinister and every noise made Bruce anxious and flinch, afraid that the monsters who took his parents away from him will return to do something worse. Although what that could be he knows not.

He stayed with his parents' bodies until morning and then gave them a final farewell, hoping that they would find peace despite their sudden parting. He knew he couldn't stay with them forever despite how he long to. All he had left were the clothes on his back for the bandits had taken away everything that was of value from him.

He walked for three days and nights through the woods before he saw another soul. By then, Bruce was so weak with hunger and thirst he could barely take another step. His skin and hair was covered with dirt and grime from falling and trekking through unknown territory, and his clothes and shoes were worn and dirty from the long journey.

"Help," he cried weakly before collapsing in front of a young boy who looked to be his own age. The last thing Bruce thought before passing out was that the boy had eyes as blue as the sea that he had visited once before when he was younger.

While Bruce was unconscious, the farmer boy frantically called his mother out to the unconscious visitor. Martha Kent took one look at the boy and told her husband Johnathan to go into town to see if there was any news about a missing child. The sight of the frail boy had tugged at her heartstrings and she couldn't help but think what if it was her dear Clark who was in the other boy's shoes. Even though the boy looked ragged, he still appeared to be a child that was cared for and it made her suspect that someone would be looking for the boy. After she brought the child in, she began preparing food for her husband to bring with him on his journey since the trip from their farm into town would take over half a day even with their old mare.

Johnathan Kent went to the market first the very next day for that was where most of the town's gossip occurred. He kept his ears peeled to anyone mentioning a missing a boy or anything of that nature. Among all the inane chattering, Johnathan Kent was silently thankful that he and his wife had a quiet farm life outside of town and the busybodies that reside there. While he mused this to himself where he should go next, he overheard a fishmonger telling a basket weaver about a tragedy that occurred in the woods.

"The constable found two dead bodies in the woods the other day!"

"What happened?"

"Supposedly, the bodies were of a young couple who were robbed on their journey through the woods. I heard it was the Waynes!"

"Oh my, that's such a shame." The basket weaver quickly made a sign for protection. "They were so lovely and kind. The missus would always greet everyone when she came into town and the children were quite fond of her since she would give them sweets. Whatever happened to their little boy?"

"Nobody knows what happened to the young master. I heard that he escaped and is lost in the very woods right now,"

"I hope that boy is alright."

"So do I. Poor thing must've witnessed the entire ordeal."

Johnathan Kent has heard enough.

He thought about the boy that Clark found and the age seemed to fit the missing young master from the Wayne household. Though he only ever caught a rare glimpse of the family once when he was in town trading his extra grains for treats to give to his wife and Clark. He easily found directions to the Wayne estates from the townspeople and told the people in the household what he suspected.

 

* * *

  

"He just fell right in front of me Ma! I didn't do anythin', I swear!"

"Hush now Clark, I believe you."

The sound of unfamiliar voices caused him to stir in bed and suddenly the events of the days past all rushed back to him. His heart broke a second time when he realized that everything had not been a dream. Tears flowed from his eyes before he could stop himself.

"Ma, he's crying! I didn't even say a word to him and he's already weeping like a babe."

Bruce brushed away the tears from his eyes, embarrassed that he had been caught. Despite not knowing where he was, he still had some pride left from his upbringing. His parents would want him to be brave like they were.

Bruce glanced around at his surroundings, eyes swept over the farm boy and the woman who looked a little too old and dissimilar to be his mother.

The house had a modest look to it with obvious handcrafted furniture, but it had a domestic feel which made Bruce ache to be back home. Suddenly, the wooden door creaked open and he looked up to see Alfred standing in the doorway.

Bruce scrambled out of bed into the arms of his caretaker whom had known him ever since he was a child, surprising the family that took him in by the burst of energy. Now that his parents were gone, Alfred was the only family he had left. He buried his face in the older man's coat and breathed in the familiar scent of sandalwood.

Everything after Alfred's arrival seemed to pass in a blur. He barely remembered giving the kind family that helped him a second glance as he left the cottage. He was still awfully weak and tired, but he did however remember the farm boy catching him by the arm as he stumbled trying to climb on the carriage. A mumbled "watch your step" and a firm and reassuring grip on his arm was all that stood out to him in the fog of his mind. That and those vivid blue eyes that watched as he left the small farmhouse.

For the next few years, Bruce and Alfred took care of one another. Bruce tried to become the young gentlemen that his parents wished him to be, but it was difficult for lessons when the Wayne fortune was quickly dwindling. His lavish life style had lessened with the funds, but Bruce didn't mind all that much for he still had Alfred Pennyworth and his nursemaid Leslie Thompkins.

One day, Miss Thompkins too had to leave for the funds have finally dried up. Alfred sat Bruce down and told him of the situation. It would seem that after his parents' death, instead of Bruce inheriting his parents' legacy, a document had appeared stating that Phillip Kane, his mother's brother, was to obtain the Wayne fortune and everything that Bruce's parents owned.

Alfred looked ashamed to admit that his uncle had swindled them out of everything they owned, and there was little they could do since Bruce is still a minor in the eyes of the law and his uncle had great power and authority. The last Wayne had little left in his name and was essentially penniless.

"Does that mean you will leave me now, Alfred?" Bruce asked uncertainly as the butler finished his story.

"I would never, sir," the old man quickly replied. "If you would allow me, your family has been kind to me for many years and I wish to repay your parents by providing for you. Granted my savings are modest in comparison to what you are used to, but I will do my best to care for you, sir."

"I am fine with any living arrangement as long as you are there, Alfred. You're the only family I have left." The old man's eyes welled up with tears as he was moved by the young master's words. So rarely did the wealthy treat a house servant such as him like family.

For a few years after that, they lived a modest life. Alfred would pick up odd jobs to keep food on the table, and Bruce would try to help in any way he could despite his youth and lack of experience in household chores. Small shopkeepers who heard about the tragic events of the Waynes offered Bruce some money, but Bruce felt uneasy accepting money without giving anything back in return. So day after day, Bruce would help the shopkeepers clean and organize their goods in exchange for a few coins.

Bruce and Alfred had eventually saved up a sizable sum of money so that Bruce could attend the local school, hoping to be able to earn a government job, however, that was not meant to be. Alfred's health has declined steadily over the years, and in their horror, the fee to pay the doctor grew to be staggering.

Alfred tried to persuade Bruce to keep the sum of money for his future, but Bruce refused.

"Money can always be earned again, Alfred, but there is only one of you. I wish for your health more than anything in this world."

Reluctantly, Alfred agreed to Bruce's wishes. He didn't have the heart to turn down the boy who he came to think of as his own son.

And so they spent their savings, hoping to cure Alfred of his illness. Unfortunately, illnesses of the heart are not so easily cured, and once again their savings dwindled.

Alfred was getting sicker and sicker day by day and he could no longer get out of bed without assistance. Soon they wouldn't even be able to afford either boarding, food, or medicine. It was when Bruce was at his lowest that he was approached by Oswald Cobblepot.

Oswald Cobblepot is well known in Gotham to be a dealer in the flesh trade. His brothels and whorehouses catered to any desires men and women have. They were known for their exorbitant fantasies, and he owned the largest brothel in Gotham and was extremely wealthy from it.

The shrewd businessman had heard of a beautiful boy in desperate need of money, and decided that Bruce Wayne would be an ideal candidate to work in Arkham. Many would offer up a considerable sum of money to lay their hands on a young master who has fallen from grace.

He offered Bruce a large sum of money in exchange for his body, and promised that he and Alfred would be taken care of without a worry if Bruce came to work for him and did everything he said.

Bruce only hesitated a second before he agreed to sell his body and entered a legally binding contract with the brothel owner. He would have accepted any offer if it meant that Alfred could live to see another year.

He knew Alfred wouldn't approve, so he made up a story about Oswald Cobblepot being a wealthy trader who took a pity on them and offered Bruce a job working for him on his ship. Although due to the nature of his work, he couldn't stay with Alfred, but Mister Cobblepot agreed that someone will take care of Alfred in Bruce's place.

Reluctantly, Alfred let his young ward leave. Bruce was fifteen when he first set foot in Arkham.

Under Cobblepot's tutelage, Bruce learned how to seduce, entice, and make lofty promises to the men and women entering Arkham. His patrons would shower him with gifts and praises, and he would always thank them politely whether it be with words or action. However, there was always a distant quality when he interacted with his patrons that made him all the more intriguing and mysterious that fueled the suitors' desire to own him.

Men and women would spend fortunes trying to please him, and Cobblepot's wealth would grow in conjunction to the number of patrons Bruce attended. Unsurprisingly, most of the patrons who were able to spend such money on carnal pleasures did not have morality as a strength. The government officials who build their fortunes on the demise of others, accepted bribes and from smaller officials while skimming funds from the king intended to help the people. The smaller officials who hope to advance in position were not innocent in using their citizen's tax money for their own benefits. The brothel is one of the favorite places where these ambitious men prefer to discuss their plans on how to increase the own personal wealth at the expense of their citizens and vassals. Bruce couldn't help but shudder in disgust when he thought about letting these greedy men touch him.

He had little sympathy for these men who would leave their wives and children at home to cater to a stranger for the promise of a fantasy. Instead, he felt sympathy for the townspeople who fall under the ruling of such selfish governors.

Bruce is not proud of his role all of this, but every month Cobblepot would let him visit Alfred and Bruce would tell himself that it wasn't so bad. He could hold out just a little longer so Alfred wouldn't wind up on the streets. He wasn't hurting anyone who didn't have it coming. Even if he wasn't around, the men who wished to stray would have eventually found other men and women to warm their beds at night. At least by doing this, he and Alfred would have no need to worry for food or shelter. Besides, the sparkle in Alfred's eyes was worth the efforts he put into his tales about traveling to wonderful distant lands.

In the three years since Bruce has sold his body, he has learned a great deal about human nature. His insight into realizing what his patrons wanted helped him become one of the most sought out courtesan in Arkham. Tales of his beauty and attentiveness in bed spread throughout Gotham, and many would come by the brothel hoping to catch a glimpse of the beauty with blue eyes who is known to be able to grant the most tantalizing of dreams.

By eighteen, Bruce is known to be among the three great beauties of Arkham. The other two infamous sellers of dreams in the trade are known to be Harley and Ivy.

In the business they do, they have no use for the names they are born under. Instead, Cobblepot gave them new identities that paint a colorful pasts as Batman, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy.

Harley was given her name as a play on the colorful patterns she usually favored while Ivy was given hers after a man tried to leave without paying and he unexpectedly wound up dead the next day due to poisoning.

Each courtesan played to the character their name painted well, but Bruce's name was given as a cruel reminder.

His name was given due to his fear of the nocturnal creatures. On a fateful night while attending his first patron, Bruce committed a grave error. He was locked away as punishment for acting impudent to a customer who had grabbed him while he was serving drinks. For a day and night he was trapped in a shed with no food or drink.

The hunger and thirst he could bear, but the worst part of the ordeal was that the shed was also home to a colony of bats. At night the creatures would screech and fly overhead, making Bruce stiff with fear reminding him of the time he was lost in the woods.

Oswald had learned his fear and spitefully gave him the name Batman to remind him who owned him and what he could do to Bruce if he didn't listen to orders.

For a time, Bruce hated that name, but instead of becoming bitter at being called Batman, he created a new persona for the name entirely. Anything that Bruce couldn't do, Batman could do and more. He was an entirely different person as Batman.

Batman had the power to bend any man to his will and always got what he wanted.

The clients attracted to his charming and mysterious persona include a wide array of gang leaders, merchants, and officials who he took to giving each a nickname for their own names do them no justice.

There is a customer he refers to as the Joker in his head because the man seems to always laughs at everything. Bruce suspects his business to be more of the illicit type since he never made it clear what he dealt in although Cobblepot would treat him like royalty whenever he came around. He keeps returning to Batman because out of all of the servers in Arkham, Batman never once laughed at his jokes. At most he would only get is an unamused smile. Unfortunately, Bruce's attempt to discourage the Joker only made him more appealing in the capricious man's eyes. He seemed to make it a personal mission each time to make Bruce laugh whenever they were together. If Batman was on the opposite side of the coin as Joker, then Harley Quinn on the same side. Outside of Batman, she was the one who he returned to the most when he wanted someone to be as crazy as him. Shrieking laughter could always be heard from her room when the two of them are together.

The other problematic patron he had to serve was Judge Harvey Dent. He had a two-faced nature that can be nice one moment, showering Bruce with gifts and praises, and cruel the next slapping Bruce and pulling his hair. Two face has contributed to more than a few bruises on Bruce. He likes to decide whether Bruce should be punished or rewarded with the flip of a coin. It was only more awful that the man was an actual judge outside of Arkham.

It was after a particularly rough night with Judge Dent that something out of the ordinary occurred. Cobblepot had given him the rest of the evening off, realizing that Bruce was in no state to take on any more customers for the night.

He wouldn't want Arkham to develop a reputation for mediocre service after all.

Bruce is sitting on top of his mat, applying ointment to the rope burns on his wrist by moonlight. He didn't want a drunken guest to enter his room by mistake thinking that he was available for business by lighting up his room. A thump suddenly occurred outside his balcony door. He quietly put away the medicine to peek out the crack in the door.

Before he could scream a large dark figure burst through the window and landed on top of him, clamping a hand over his mouth. He struggled underneath the large man, but the assailant had years of muscle on Bruce.

"I'm going to let you go. Please don't scream." Bruce nodded stiffly before the man let him go. He took deep breaths and clambered away from the man as soon as he loosened his grip. "I'm sorry, I thought this room was empty. I mean you no harm."

Bruce pulled his robes tightly together. Their previous scuffle had left him feeling more shaken than he would admit. "If you are a thief, I have nothing of value for you. Mister Cobblepot keeps a close eye on all the money from this business. It's best if you try your luck elsewhere."

In the pale moonlight, Bruce could see that the man was not unattractive with his sharp features and striking eyes. "I am not a thief." Bruce kept his distance as he waited for the man to continue. Even though he just met this man, something in his gut told him that this man isn't like the others who ventured into Arkham. "I'm sorry, I thought this room was empty. I only meant to sneak in here to gather any useful news about a new drug appearing in Gotham called venom." Bruce grimaced; he had seen dastardly results from the new drug surfacing the streets. A few of the girls he worked with were unfortunate enough to serve men who had taken the drugs prior to their visit. After the men left, the girls were unable to work for days due to the rough treatment.

"Why do you want to know about the drugs?" He asked cautiously. It wouldn't be the first time a rival gang tried to pull one over its competitor by destroying its profit line. The man didn't look like a thug, but Bruce knew better than to make assumptions.

"Truthfully, I am an officer." The man pulled out his badge and Bruce recognized the same familiar symbol he saw previously on Officer Jon Stewart whenever he patrolled the red light district. Though for a while, he hasn't seen the man after his previous visit and the officer currently patrolling in his place is a tall red haired man. "I came here because I want to help the citizens whose lives are being destroyed by these drugs. I'm working on a covert investigation with a Green Lantern Knight, and we hope to gather enough evidence to report to Marquis Gordon to prevent anymore venom from being sold in Gotham."

Bruce bit his lip. He hated drugs and the effects he had seen it take on people, but he was cautious with men of the law at best. Some of his past experiences with the law were not pleasant to say the least, especially when Cobblepot was involved. "How do you know that your lord isn't a part of the drug trade? Even if the Green Lantern Knights report directly to the royal family, how do you know there isn't any with an ulterior motive. Some could have no more chivalry than the common street thug."

The man shook his head. "I would trust the Marquis with my life. A few years ago, his daughter was hurt in an unknown attack, and ever since he vowed to hunt down the man that caused her to be bedridden for the rest of her life. He suspected it belonged to the gang dealing out venom since that was the case he was investigating when the attack occurred."

"Even if your superior can be trusted, what did you expect coming here in the middle of the night? Did you expect to just walk in on the middle of a deal and have damning evidence laid out in front of you?"

"I had hoped to meet someone who would be willing to help me gather information on the inside. I could make it worth your while if you are interested." Bruce took a closer look at the man.

"Judging by your clothes, I doubt that you have a lot of money to spare. However, I might have heard of some secret dealings happening here and there."

"Whatever you want, I will give it to you if it is in my power." Bruce shook his head. "What I want is not material possession." He waves a hand towards the items in his room. "I have patrons who could buy me more than what your measly salary as an officer can afford in a year. What I want is for you to find information on a man named Alfred Pennyworth. He's being kept by Cobblepot somewhere and I need to know if he is alright."

"What is his relation to you?"

"He's the only family member I have left and I haven't been able to see him for over a month now. I used to be able to visit him once or twice a month, but recently Cobblepot kept making up excuses to prevent me from seeing him. I'm worried that something had happened to him." The officer frowned.

"I will do my best, but you also have to keep up your part of the deal." Bruce nodded quickly. "I am Officer Clark Kent."

"My name is Bruce Wayne."

And just like that, his life took an unexpected turn.

 

* * *

 

The next time Bruce saw Clark again, a customer had paid to spend the night. Bruce's heart was pounding at the thought of being caught when he heard footsteps outside the balcony. He motioned Clark to keep quiet while he slipped out of Nygma's drunken embrace. The man had a weakness for riddles, and he and Bruce would play a game where he would have to drink a cup of wine for each riddle Bruce was able to figure out. Luckily, Riddler drank heavily that night and is not a light sleeper. Bruce was able to crawl away and pull on his robes without disturbing the slumbering man. He ushered Clark into the corner or the room where they could keep out of sight from those looking in through the doors and window.

"You shouldn't be here, I'm not alone," he whispered hotly, heart racing for different reasons than it did previously. Secretly he was glad that the officer had returned. He was used to empty promises made in Arkham but the sight of his midnight visitor reminded him that not all men who set foot in Arkham are the same.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were alone again since your candle wasn't lit. We should probably have a better way to signal to each other when the time is opportune." Bruce silently agreed. In an attempt to make as little noise as possible, he had backed Clark into a corner and the distance between the two was negligible.

"There hasn't been much news since you left. Little has been said about the drug and the men I know are involved are carefully keeping their mouths shut tight. I think they suspect something is going on."

"I see. I actually came to tell you that I have found news of Pennyworth." Bruce's hands reach out to clasp tightly on Clark's hands. "What is the news?" Their faces were close together and Clark could see the how much this meant to Bruce.

They both froze as Nygma rustled in the corner and muttered some incomprehensible phrase before settling down once more.

"This Alfred Pennyworth you mentioned is a thin man with graying hair?" Bruce nodded furiously. He had been anxious ever since Cobblepot prevented him from seeing Alfred. His heart dropped to his stomach at the Clark's regretful gaze. "I have heard that he has passed away. When I investigated Cobblepots' men, I noticed that there was a little secret house in the countryside that they were bringing doctors to. Unfortunately, when I arrived the old man was on his dying breath."

Tears spilled from Bruce's eyes. His last family member was gone and now he has no one left.

"I truly am sorry." Clark said as he held Bruce into his arms, not knowing any other way to comfort someone in so much pain. Bruce gripped his robes tightly and Clark could feel his shoulder growing damp with tears. He much the night holding Bruce close while the man shook silently in his arms.

Before Clark crept out the balcony for the night, Bruce called him back softly.

"Thank you for telling me that. He has been sick for a long time; I only wished that I was there to say a final farewell. For your kindness, I will help you with your investigation." Clark's heart went out to the man in front of him. Someone who cared so much for another couldn't be that bad even if they sold their body for a living.

"Won't you be in trouble if anything happened to Arkham?"

"I only started working so that Alfred could live in peace, but now that he's gone so is my reason for staying here. The only thing that binds me here is my contract with Cobblepot and I carry no fondness for the despot. If he is implicated in this drug business, there is a possibility that all the people he own might be pardoned by the mercy of the crown when he is caught."

"I wish you luck then, Bruce." Clark embraced him tightly before disappearing in the night.

The following days after Clark's visit, Bruce felt like he was moving in a dream. One after the other, men and women came and went but Bruce felt no different as he served them all. So lost in his own thoughts that he nearly missed the crying sounds coming from a locked room as he walked through the halls of Arkham. He paused and listen to the heart wrenching sounds.

"Who are you little boy?"

"My- my name is Richard Grayson."

"What are you doing here, Richard?" Bruce asked, he was even younger than Bruce when he first came to Arkham.

"I used to be in a performing troupe with my parents, but they were caught in a skirmish in the border and killed. The troupe master then sold me here to this awful birdman."

"Birdman?"

"The old guy with the pointy nose long enough to poke somebody's eye out." A smile broke out unwittingly.

"I guess he kind of does look like a bird."

"Am I going to end up like you mister?"

Bruce closed his eyes. The boy caught on quickly for his age. Youthfulness did not shield him from the reality of his situation. "That is a likely possibility." He hears the sound of a fist punching the floorboards and an angry mumbled curse. "Tell me, do you have any aspirations?"

"I wanted to be performers like my parents, but now I want to fight for the king so I can do something about all the senseless violence happening."

The strength in the boy's words stirred something within him.

Bruce knew what his goal is now. He didn't want this little boy to end up like him. The boy still had dreams and things he wishes to accomplished.

He was still untouched.

Before Bruce knew it, he had found another person he wanted to save. He told the boy to not give up that dream so quickly as he left.

Bruce kept his ears peeled for any information about venom and four days later, he finally heard a bit of information that could be useful to Clark.

Victor Fries was talking to a subordinate before Bruce entered the room.

"I want you to make sure that the shipment this month arrives in the hands of Bane without a problem."

"Yes mi'lord."

Bruce had heard the name Bane mentioned more often among the more illegitimate customers, so he tucked away the piece of information for later use.

He knocked firmly on the wooden door.

"Come in."

Bruce came in and greeted his last patron for the night. The pale bald man waved his hand, dismissing his subordinate without another word.

Bruce doesn’t favor Freeze much with his cold hands and lewd comments about how hot Bruce made him. Sometimes, Freeze would act like they were lovers separated by societal rules, but then at times he would blame Bruce for driving his wife away from him. It was really Bruce's fault for seducing him and making his marriage to the love of his life fail. Bruce was the reason that Nora had grown cold to him and not his personal negligence.

"Come here to where you belong, darling," Victor Fries slapped his thigh, motioning Bruce to the space between his legs.

It was going to be one of those nights.

That evening after Freeze left, he lit two candles and placed it by the window. He knew Clark must have other things to do than watch for a signal from Bruce, but this was their agreed upon signal.

His prayers were answered when he heard a familiar thump two hours after he lit the beacon.

Bruce blew out the candles and they sat close together on the moonless night. Even though Bruce knew Clark knelt in front of him, he could barely separate him from the shadows. He leaned forward to pull Clark closer to him, his lips grazing his ear. If anyone looked in, they would appear to lovers in the night.

"I have news about venom."

Clark pulled Bruce into his arms, realizing the role Bruce wanted him to play.

"What is it?"

"There is news that Victor Fries is sending a shipment to a man named Bane. I'm not sure when the deal is going to occur, but it's going to be a big one." Clark nodded.

A light shined through the cracks of his door and in his panic, Bruce pushed Clark down and climbed on top of him. Pulling his robes open, he covered the officer's body as much as he could with his clothes. Clark wasn't dressed like his usual clientele and he didn't want the unexpected guest to look in too deeply to the fact. His naked body pressed against the clothed man beneath him. He looked up to see a wandering eye peek in through a crack in the door and he covered Clark's face with his own in a passionate kiss. The glimpse of a bright red smile told him that he had been caught by Ivy.

"What was that?" Clark gasp, his voice thick with unexpected emotions after the light disappeared along with their unexpected visitor. He almost misses the warm body against his as Bruce hurriedly pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry about that. You probably didn't intend to be so intimate with someone that has been touched by so many." Bruce pulled his robes closed.

"Um, no it's that's uh-"

"That's probably Ivy. She isn't the type to gossip unlike some of the others here. I'll tell her that I have a secret lover and ask for her silence."

Clark is lost for words for a few more seconds. "I was just surprised that's all. You're not like the others I've seen in this business. I mean, not that I see a lot of courtesans such as yourself, but I don't mind you touching me. If you want to that is. I mean-"

Whenever he meets Officer Kent, the man is so serious that he couldn't help but smile at this flustered man in front of him.

"I have a favor to ask of you," he said, preventing Clark from fumbling further. "There is a young boy by the name of Richard Grayson. Cobblepot intends to have him work in Arkham when he is of age, but I want to help the boy if I can. He's still untouched by this sort of thing, and he has a chance to have a different life if he's able to get out of here."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take him away from here. I have some possessions that could sell for a decent price on the market. I can provide his travel fees if you can help me take him out of Arkham."

"What about his papers?"

"I can get you his papers. I know where Cobblepot keeps the records of all the people working for him."

"Then why haven't you escaped yet?"

"I don't have anywhere to go."

After Clark left Arkham, he thought long and hard about what Bruce said.

He knew little about the Batman and even less about Bruce Wayne, but from what he gathered, the man's spirit was still unbroken despite what life tossed at him. He had seen many become jaded to the world after working in places such as Bruce, but the man still held on to an admirable quality that allows him to care for others despite his situation. Not only does Clark want to help Richard out of Arkham but he also wants to help Bruce escape. He thinks it be nice if he could find Bruce a place to go to.

If he had enough money, he could buy Bruce's contract from Cobblepot without fear of Bruce being taken back after he escaped on a technicality. 

He dismissed the foolish thoughts. He couldn't afford to spend lavishly on Bruce with his meager paycheck. If Bruce wanted to leave, he's sure that there are plenty of wealthy men who would happy to pay the price. But then Bruce would be theirs, and Clark wouldn't be able to meet him like this again.

They met for many nights after that discussing ways to get Richard out of Arkham. Clark could see that Bruce was becoming fond of the boy as the days past. Bruce would mention how quick and clever the boy was, often able to slip out of the wrath of his mentor.

Ivy had agreed to not speak of Bruce's nightly liaisons in exchange for Bruce's assistance on a matter involving Harley.

Those two were closer friends than he expected.

As the days pass, Bruce couldn't help but look forward to nights when Clark would come. He started looking forward to lighting the two candles that he had come to think represented him and Clark.

Whenever Bruce wasn't serving a guest, he would take the time to seek out Richard. Cobblepot had noticed his interest in the boy and Bruce was given the task the mentor him until he is of age.

Richard's presence was a fresh breath of air to his daily routine. He would miss the boy when he leaves but it is for the best.

He told Richard of his plans for him and the boy was speechless. The way he held tightly onto Bruce was all the thanks he needed. After that, Richard told him to call him Dick, because that was what his parents called him.

He asked Bruce to leave with him, but Bruce told him that there are things he still needed to do. He still needs to keep his end of the deal with Clark. Dick asked if they could meet again when everything was over and Bruce say they could if he still wanted to.

Clark had told Bruce of a friend that worked in the shipyards who is willing to help him take Dick away. Bruce asked about the person that would take care of Richard and Clark assured him that Shayera was a formidable captain aboard the _Thanagar_. She and her Thanagarians are more than capable of fending off Cobblepot's men should any mishap occur.

Bruce thanked him graciously and he couldn't help but be pleased that he was the one able to make the beautiful courtesan smile so brightly.

He couldn't help but fall a little more in love with this man each night. Every meeting, Clark would learn a little more about Bruce and he would hold the knowledge close to his heart.

When he realized that Bruce was the boy he met in the woods all those years ago, he felt as if it was fate that they met again after all these years. He didn't mention to Bruce what he realized, knowing that those were dark times for Bruce. Nevertheless, Clark would be a little amazed every time he thought about how the ragged boy with sky blue eyes from the woods grew up to be the beautiful man he is today.

His kind heart and concern for Dick only made Clark fall harder for the courtesan.

When the day came for their labors to finally bear fruit, Clark couldn't help but wish that Bruce would hug him as he did Dick in their parting in Arkham. Everything went without a hitch and Clark's spirits were high as he saw the _Thanagar_ depart Gotham bay at sunrise.

He waited for days for Bruce to light his candles so that they could meet again, but the signal never came. A week passed and Clark was done waiting. He was never a patient man. He spent hours observing Arkham until he knew which room belonged to the courtesan Poison Ivy.

He waited until he was sure that she was alone to approach her.

"There you are." She said, not even surprised when he made his appearance. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Where is Bruce?"

She scoffs. "Some lover you are, your beloved has been locked away for days now and you know nothing."

"What happened to him?"

"Old man Cobblepot suspected he was involved in the disappearance of his new investment, so he's punishing Bruce until he hears of any news."

"How is he?" Fear that something could have happened to Brice gripped his heart.

"He was beaten up by Cobblepot's men." Ivy changed her tone at the dismay in Clark's face. "It's nothing too bad. Cobblepot doesn't want to kill his golden goose after all. I think he just wanted to make an example out of Bruce to show that even if he is the most highly ranked courtesan in Arkham, a whore is still a whore."

Clark grimaced at the harsh words. Bruce is more than just a whore to him.

Ivy looked at Clark for a moment before she said, "I can help you two meet for a few minutes."

"I would be most grateful."

"But in exchange, I want you to remember that you owe me."

"You have my word."

"Bruce is locked in the shed by the pond the the courtyard. Each hour, a guard is walks by on rounds. I can distract him for a moment while you talk to Bruce."

"I am grateful for your kindness."

"I am not a kind person. Just don't forget what you promised me."

Clark solemnly agreed.

When it was time, Ivy showed him a way that few knew led to the courtyard. Clark suspected that she may have her own secrets, but he kept the thoughts to himself as he followed her.

"When I give you the signal, you need to leave immediately." Ivy says before she pointed Clark in the right direction.

He quickly made his way towards the shed that Bruce was locked in. Seeing a small window on the side, he peered in to see someone he barely recognized.

In the moonlight, he could make out the sight of a man chained to the wall. Bruce who usually looked so pristine in his silk courtesan robes was now in dressed in only a pale under robe. He could make out dark bruises on the pale skin and a bit of blood staining the white cloth. When Bruce turned to look at him, he could see the merciless blows someone inflicted on the man and a rage boiled deep in his chest.

"Clark what are you doing here!" Bruce stumbled slightly as he stood up too quickly. He leaned against the wall for support and Clark pressed his face closer to the window. "You shouldn't be here. If you got caught-"

"Ivy helped me. I'm fine, how are you?"

Bruce smiled but then winced in pain from the injuries on his face. "This isn't the worst thing that Cobblepot's men have done to me. I can manage."

Pain lanced through Clarks heart at Bruce's words.

"I have news about the shipment. I heard Victor Fries and Jack Napier saying that the shipment will arrive soon. By my calculations, their deal with Bane is tomorrow midnight at Gotham bay."

"That's great news." He hears the shrill cry of a bird. That was the signal. He blurts out what he has been on his mind for days before he lost courage. "Bruce after everything is over if you want to, I have a place that you can go to if you wish to leave with me."

Before Bruce could utter a response, Clark was already gone.

Could he really mean it when he said that he wanted Bruce to go with him? He had seen the affection in the other man's eyes, but he thought it was only because Bruce was helping him. If he really wanted Bruce despite knowing what he does about him...

Bruce's heart soar for the first time in a long time about prospects of the future. Clark wants to be with him.

The hours couldn't by quick enough. The day when the deal was supposed to occur feels like the longest day of his life.

If there is any god out there, he prays that Clark would be safe when the King's men confronted those smuggling venom into Gotham.

It was well past midnight when he finally heard a commotion outside his prison. Sounds of shouts and running feet made him wonder what was happening.

When the door to the shed was finally open, the joy he felt when he saw Clark's face illuminated by torchlight was indescribable.

The Marquis and the Green Lantern Knight were able to capture Bane and his men as well as implicate Cobblepot, Joker, and Freeze.

Bruce was surprised to discover the Green Lantern Knight was actually Officer Jon Stewart who he once knew.

Apparently, Sir Stewart was knighted after he aided Princess Diana in an ambush from invaders as she was returning to the capital. Squire West was give orders by Sir Stewart to keep an eye on the red light district in his place. He had long since knew that suspicious activities were occurring inside Arkham and through cooperation with the Marquis' men, they were able to bring down Cobblepot. Furthermore, the one who was behind the whole venom trade turned out to be none other than the Royal Councillor Phillip Kane. He had been using money from the Crown to orchestrate criminal activities behind the King's back.

After a thorough investigation, it was discovered that he too orchestrated the Waynes' murders and stole their fortune. Due to his assistance with the Knight, Bruce and all those who had sold themselves to Cobblepot were pardoned from their slave bonds. For his services, Clark Kent knighted was given the position to lead the Justice Brigade.

Everything had turned out better than Bruce dared to hope.

When Captain Shayera Hol heard of the closure of Arkham, she returned to Gotham and brought them news of Dick.

Bruce had been delighted to discover that Richard had found a home among the Thanagarians.

On her stay at the docks, Captain Shayera met Sir Stewart and an interesting relationship began to develop.

Clark asked Bruce to be his companion and if he was willing to go with him wherever his duty as leader of the Justice Brigade took him.

Bruce happily agreed.

As a boon from the King, Bruce was also granted the position of caring for Gotham's orphans, a job which he graciously accepted.

Clark and Bruce spent the rest of theirs day happily protecting their town of Gotham in the country Themyscira together.

If they found out later on the Clark was the lost Crown Prince from the neighboring country of Krypton, well that was another story.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a Superbat oriented prostitution/fairytale <3 but then it grew into this thing.
> 
> Please comment! I would love to hear what you guys think about this :)


End file.
